


Special McFlurry

by Anonymous



Series: McDonald's Sex Club [2]
Category: Persona 5, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, Dom/sub, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Social Commentary, mmmmm this is so good and so serious, mommy milkers, so fucking serious like you guys have no idea how serious the goronald nation is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ronald uses Goro's huge rack for good.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald
Series: McDonald's Sex Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061108
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Special McFlurry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fret/gifts).



> this one goes out to dion. legend. collaborative porn!

Goro walks into the McDonalds Sex Club for his first day of work wearing nothing but an apron because that is the McDonalds Sex Club uniform.

Ronald is the first to see him walk in. “Hey Goro, you lookin’ fine.” Ronald says, slapping Goro on the ass. “I could sue you for that,” Goro says, but Ronald know’s he won’t, because our law system is broken and sexual offenders are rarely convicted.

Ronald chortles. “we still have an hour before opening time. What say we… pass the time” He hisses (like a snake). “Oh yes daddy!” Goro says, his previously tired face lighting up.

Ronald approaches him slowly, sensually. Goro’s knees are already shaking at the prospect of being fucked half to death by his beautiful lover. When Ronald reaches him, he tenderly holds his face, and leans in, for a kiss…

Then he slaps Goro across the face HARD. Goro falls to the greasy floor of the McDonalds Sex Club with a moan that’s cut off as all the air in his lungs is knocked out. Ronald straddles him, pinning him to the oil on the floor.

“God you want me so bad don’t you. I bet you’d let me fuck you in this grease puddle right now if it meant you could have my cock.”

“Nngh yes daddy yes please I’d do anything for you”

“Then get up, twink”

Goro gets up, and Ronald grabs him by the throat, once again walking him backwards to one of the velvet beds. This time, Goro is pinned to the mattress by the throat. He’s whining and panting because he’s a little twink bottom bitch. Ronald’s breath is hot and wet in his ear.

“I don’t even have to touch you, do I? The sight of me alone is enough to drive you over the edge. I bet you’re lactating in pleasure right now.”

“Mmhm!” Goro whines. “Yes! Yes Ronald! I’m lactating from my big fat rack just for you! Mm- please Ronald! Milk me more Ronald!”

Ronald increases the pressure on his throat.  _ The twink is talking too much,  _ he thinks bitterly.

“Quiet.”

Then he releases Goro, leaving the bed. Goro whines. He wants to complain, but he doesn’t want to disappoint his daddy, Ronald McDonald, who now owns his soul. When Ronald comes back, he’s holding a jar. It’s labelled ‘Burger Mayonnaise’.

“This is where I store my cum. I cleaned it out, just to fill it with your pleasure milk. You better not disappoint me.” He drawls.

“I won’t Ronald! Oh, I won't! Please milk me, I’m lactating so hard!”

Ronald puts the jar under Goro's huge mommy milkers. His rack is trembling with how full of milk Ronald is making him. He distantly feels Ronald place himself between his legs - the McDonalds Sex Club outfit was a dress and wearing underwear was banned, page 104 section 2. Without warning Ronald thrusts his huge clown cock into him.

Goro whines like a cow (because he’s getting milked) and fills the jar almost instantly. Ronald keeps thrusting deep and fast, and soon enough Goro’s insides are filled with McDonalds Burger Mayonnaise.

Ronald pulls out.

“I’m going to use your breast milk to make a McFlurry,” Ronald says. Goro nods, still in the afterglow. Ronald leaves him to walk over to the McFlurry machine, pouring the jar of breast milk into the machine.

Suddenly, Ronald turns back to Goro, his face a deep-set expression of pure fear.

“Sweetie? What’s wrong?” Goro questions, craning his neck to see what could possibly make Ronald so afraid.

Ronald takes a second to answer, as if he’s trying to find the right words. When he does answer, his voice is quiet and cracking.

“Babe…” Ronald gasps.

“Ice cream machine broke.”

**Author's Note:**

> god you wanna join the [goronald discord server](https://discord.gg/WnGf3TyJdR) soooooooo bad


End file.
